


It's a New Flavor

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game Over: New Game ? —  Retry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a New Flavor

_Game Over: New Game ? —  Retry?_

 

Dave was sitting in bed, one leg cocked up as the shower ran and a smooth voice trilled from it. You flipped through the pages of your notebook leisurely, shades sitting on your nightstand… No real reason to wear them constantly anymore. You yawned.

The voice from the bathroom.

"Daaaaavve, wwould ya grab me a towel?"

"Nah, princess, you can waltz on out and snag it yourself."

A frustrated noise as the water shut off. The sound of thick hair being run out, and a grumble as the door opened.

And a violet-tinted pair of hips swayed out of the steamed room.

"You’re bloody insufferable some days, Strider.", grumbled Eridan with a laugh, grabbing his towel from the foot of the bed. He began to dry his hair easily, standing with a curve to his lines that kills you a little.

Karkat, in his infinite wisdom, was the one to shove the pair of them together when Dave had mentioned something about music.

That’s when Dave found out, seadwellers have dual toned singing voices.

Of course, Strider had been on that like white on rice. And it was during one of those little jam sessions that he had realized how graceful this particular seadweller looked when he was utterly relaxed; when he didn’t look lean and hungry and hateful. When he let go…

Dave asked him if he wanted to grab coffee some time.

He accepted.

And that’s when Dave Strider discovered how Eridan Ampora looked when he wore women’s skinny jeans. Oh. Oh Lord above.

Dave had kissed him.

And this is how they ended up here; with Eridan staying a few nights here, with Dave staying a few nights there.

With Eridan wearing Dave’s old record shirt from when he was a teenager and fitting it.

With Dave plagued with ideas of tearing it in half.

"Eridork, c’mere."

"Ugh, wwhat d’ya wwant noww, Dork Strider?"

They snickered as Eridan draped over Dave languidly, like a harem queen with his old tattoos from an Alternian age long forgotten. Dave growled low in his throat, pushing to make Eridan sprawl over the sheets in a jumble of conte-crayon lines. Dave started on the knee, tracing the designs with the tip of his tongue and dotting swathes of color with kisses.

He new how sensitive the patterns were.

Eridan was shivering and writhing when Dave’s lips touched his stomach. The DJ’s fingers traced over a ready nook, slipping two in and drawing a sound out of the seadweller; curling the digits made those fantastic hips buck hard.

"Nnngh, D-Davve…"

"Hm?"

"Mn-More."

Dave moved to add another finger.

"N-No, I mean… Nngh, stop a minute would ya, I can’t think when you-OH!"

Dave was grinning, “Oh, is that what you want?”, he purred, both of them glancing down the scarred expanse of Dave’s body.

Eridan nodded, seeming mildly hypnotized.

"Are you sure?"

Eridan nodded again, his grip on Dave’s shoulders grew a little tighter. Dave laughed quietly, locking lips with the seadweller and making aural fins flutter lightly in arousal. He moved lower as he settled between Eridan’s thighs.

Eridan sighed softly, moaning quietly as Dave suckled at a ptch of skin under his gillslits.. and he felt a nudge at his nook. He gasped, looking down again, blushing and only slightly nervous.

"Hn, sorry…", chuckled Dave, "But you’re fucking tall, and I gotta reach to get those pretty sounds."

Eridan swallowed heavily as those kisses moved lower down, crisscrossing his chest and stomach. His bulge had shyly slid out from its sheath, and Dave gently touched it, smooth strokes with his fingertips until it wrapped around the middle of his hand. His thumb continued to rub against it, and Eridan sank back with a heady sound, squirming in gentle bliss.

Oh, but then a tongue dragged over his nook.

He nearly screeched, biting the side of his palm until his noises receded to whimpers and moans as Dave buried himself happily between Eridan’s thighs. Long fingers wove into blonde hair, tugging softly as hips rolled and bucked. 

All the rambling Dave did certainly had it’s perks.

"Oh, fucking Christ…", groaned Eridan, his eyes only crossing slightly this time at the way Dave could twirl and move that damn tongue of his. The soft wet sounds of the human going down on him made it that much harder on his senses; and as Dave pushed his tongue deep within his violaceous lover Eridan’s back arched and his desire spiked.

"Nnnnnghdon’tstopdon’tstop…"

Dave suckled and lapped, mouth working like a soothsayer’s against the trembling troll who’s thighs he gripped. Eridan’s hips rolled again, and he moaned harshly, feeling himself ride the small wave of his first orgasm of the night.

His breathing was stuttered, and he all but whined when Dave’s mouth left him, only for fingers to take it’s place, slipping in to him slickly and back out to trace slick folds.

"Hm, you still want to…?"

Eridan nodded, “Nngh, fuckin please you coddamn teasin nightmare.”

All the answer he recieved was Dave laughing. He felt the bed shift, felt a nudge at his still twitching nook.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, fuckin get on wwith it Dave Christ."

Eridan gave a sharp yelp as the dull head of Dave’s cock breached him. He panted a little, squirming at the alien feeling of this dull, rigid… thing sliding into him.

"Fuck, Eridan.", breathed Dave.

Eridan gasped when Dave’s hips pulled back, snapping forward and oh.

OH.

There was no give in the shaft, no squirm. Hard and unforgiving, pushing at the sensitive walls of his nook. Eridan gasped and moaned, grabbing at the bed beneath him as he writhed in a silent plea.

He felt hands at his legs as Dave bit back his own sounds, felt his body shifted by the DJ hilted inside him. Eridan’s slowly clouding eyes tried to focus on Dave when he felt his tattooed legs placed over his boyfriend’s shoulders; hips drew back and then..

The seadweller saw stars. He howled out, nearly bent by the Knight currently groaned from the almost-too-tight chill surrounding him. Eridan clawed at the bed, feeling material tear from his claws as he thrashed. Oh, this was a blessing in disguise. His back curved, and he felt Dave’s cock tap a place deep in him that made his voice shake as he cried out,

"F-Fuck Dave there please fuckin hell-"

His words devolved into sharp shouts and trilled moans, his lithe body turning rapidly into a mass of sensation and desire. His legs thrown over the Knight’s shoulders, the hard flesh slickly sliding in and out of him, being drilled into this bed.

Eridan was more vocal than he had been with his previous partners, all-but wailing Dave’s name as he felt his body growing tense and felt his limbs begin to shake.

"Dave, fuck, Daaaave…"

The blonde grinned, losing it in a groan. His hand was back to teasing Eridan’s bulge, grinning at the scream the doubled stimulation got him. Eridan wasn’t even speaking English nor Alternian anymore, reduced to the chirrs and trills of sea-tongues as his eyes lost focus. His pitch jumped half an octave, Dave pistoning hard into him as his own breathing was hoarse and rough.

A howl of Dave’s name heralded the harsh squeeze to his dick, making his mouth drop open from arousal. A thick chill surrounded his warm flesh, and it took only a few more thrust into Eridan to pull a hard groan and release from Dave. Eridan’s bulge released his hand stickily, lazily.

Eridan’s shaking legs were shrugged from Dave’s shoulders as he carefully withdrew from the trembling body on the bed, arching an eyebrow at the vivid violet that decorated his troll boyfriend’s  stomach as it rapidly heaved.

He pressed a kiss to Eridan’s parted lips, that was drowsily returned.

"Well?"

All Eridan could do was murmur unconnected syllables.

"I take we’ll be doing that plenty now?"

Eridan nodded, slowly, drunkenly, still not too keen on moving.


End file.
